A Working Woman
by CrescentGalaxy
Summary: Domitan of Masbolle has met the girl of his dreams, a lady and a seargent in the Queen's Riders, but he'll soon learn that courting her and working with her are very different realities.
1. The Wedding

Domitan of Masbolle knew he was late. He ran into the temple, straightening his tunic as he ran. He stopped short inside the door, as he surveyed the assembled guest. He looked up and immediately spotted Lerant of Eldorne standing at the alter, looking pale and extremely nervous. Lerant spotted Dom standing in the doorway, and beckoned crossly. Dom took a deep breath, held his head high, and walked towards the alter, trying not to hear the muttering of the guests about him, the errant Best Man. As soon as he had taken his place next to Lerant, the man hissed, "It's 10:00! Can't you be on time for anything? I was sweating buckets, and I nearly sent someone to go find you!" "I'm really, really sorry," Dom whispered sheepishly. "Did I hold things up?". Lerant sighed, and when he spoke again, he sounded nervous instead of angry. "No, she's still getting ready. What if she's stalling because she's changed her mind?" Before Dom could answer, the musicians began to play, and the bride and her escort appeared in the doorway. As Lerant beamed in relief, Dom smirked. Lerant was always agitated about something.  
  
"Lerant of Eldorne," began the priestess. "You are here to become husband to this woman, Keladry of Mindelan, by the grace of The Goddess." "I am," answered Lerant, and Dom allowed his thoughts to drift away from the ceremony. He scanned the audience for faces he knew. There was Raoul of Goldenlake, Kel's former knightmaster and Dom's Commander. He grinned and winked at Dom. Beside him sat Buri, his wife, the former commander of the Queen's Riders. Dom was shocked to see her dab her eyes with a handkerchief. Buri was as tough as old leather. In the second row, along with Keladry's extended family, sat Nealen of Queenscove, Dom's cousin and Kel's best friend. Next to him sat his beautiful -and exotic, Dom thought to himself- wife, Yukimi. She was smiling serenely, watching the ceremony with a look of contentment. Dom sighed, feeling slightly lonely. Bachelor life was full of freedom, but he was getting a little tired of being single, and watching all his friends and relatives marry. He was 25. Maybe it was time.  
  
And then he saw her. There was a young woman sitting next to Buri. She was a good foot taller than the commander, even sitting down, but then most people were taller than Buri. She had long, thick, honey-gold colored hair; not blond, but not red either. She wore it loose, cascading down her back and shoulders and ending at her waist. She had creamy, pale skin, an oval shaped face, sparkling blue eyes, and a rosebud mouth. She wore a russet colored gown with wide, bell shaped sleeves and over this, she wore a thin sleeveless gold surcoat. She was very pretty, Dom noticed at once, but there was something else about her. Something that was keeping him from looking away from her. He stared at the girl for quite some time, as she watched the ceremony with a slight smile on her lovely lips. But he was forced to look away as he heard, "Dom? The ring?" He turned his head and saw Keladry, Lerant, the Priestess, and Keladry's Matron of Honor, Princess Shinkokami, all looking at him. He blushed, and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," as he handed over the ring to Lerant. Someone in the audience giggled. Dom stared at the floor. He would never live this down.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lerant, you may kiss your wife," The priestess pronounced, smiling. Lerant kissed her softly for a long moment, then took her on his arm and they walked out of the temple. Dom offered his arm to Shinkokami, who took it graciously. "Domitan of Masbolle," she whispered as they followed the bride and groom. "Are you always this clumsy, or is today special?" "I'm preoccupied this morning, Princess. Otherwise I wouldn't be this bumbling," he answered, all the while scanning the crowd for the lovely girl.  
  
He escorted Shinkokami outside, and left her by Prince Roald with an absentminded bow. As he scanned and mingled with the guest, Lerant moved to the front of the crowd to make an announcement. "We're having a party this evening for all you who were here this morning." And then Dom saw her. She was standing near the front of the crowd, and wasn't hard to spot. She was a couple of inches short of six feet, and broad shouldered and wide hipped. She didn't have a beautiful figure, he noticed. Too muscular and wide boned. But she had a presence, something he couldn't understand that was drawing him to her. He started to move towards her, but Lerant finished talking, the crowd closed in, and he lost sight of her all at once. He stood and scanned the crowd until most of the guests were gone, but he couldn't find her. He sighed, and began to walk up through the crowded temple district and back towards the castle. 


	2. A pleasant state banquet

Disclaimer that I forgot to put on my first chapter: Only the character of Sophia belongs to me. All else belongs solely to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Dom stared at the bottom of his empty goblet, and glanced around his general vicinity for a servant baring drinks. Alcohol was the only thing that would get him through this state banquet. His head turned towards Glaisdan of Haryse, who was telling one of his famously long battle stories. The man was a good soldier and captain, but when it came to parties, it was best to avoid him. What in Mithros name is he talking about?, Dom found himself thinking, as Glaisdan's voice droned in his ears. Desperately, he looked for any opening or opportunity to sneak out. He knew he shouldn't sneak away. It was rude, and if Glaisdan noticed, he would certainly be offended. But, luckily for Dom, the storyteller's eyes were caught by a dark-haired court beauty, and as he watched her, Dom stepped quickly and quietly away. Free! He was free of Glaisdan's stories! With energy, Dom found himself a page carrying a tray, deposited his empty goblet, and picked up a clean one filled with red wine. As he stood and sipped, he watched the dancers. In a cleared area in the center of the room, couples performed dances to the trills and chords of twelve musicians. Pastel silk-clad ladies, curled, powdered, and corseted, pranced out their steps, as their partners led them. Dom idly scanned the ladies along the edge of the floor. None too bad looking, but none to extraordinary, either. They all wore expressions of eagerness mixed with embarrassment and wistfulness on their pretty, fresh faces. Domitan felt for them. He couldn't count the times he had watched his sisters do the same thing; neither of them were stunning, and their family couldn't afford large dowries for their younger daughters, so there hadn't been much to attract young men. They had eventually married, but at court balls they had always been wallflowers. Why don't I ask one to dance?, he thought to himself. It would make them happier. He started to move forward, but stopped short and caught his breath. On the end and slightly behind the line of waiting ladies stood...the pretty girl from the wedding. She was dressed this time in a long, periwinkle blue satin gown, low cut to expose a well-formed bosom. Over it, she wore a sheer, sleeveless silver surcoat, with beading along the bottom. Her hair was piled in mounds of curls on top of her head, with one long, honey-colored lock falling onto her cheek. She was engaged in an animated discussion with Buri and Queen Thayet. Queen Thayet said something, and then threw up her hands in an exaggerated gesture, and the girl laughed, her features melting softly into real beauty. Dom's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to ask her to dance so much...but they had never been properly introduced, and he knew rules of etiquette required that he had some knowledge of her before engaging her.  
  
But it was his lucky night. As he was gazing at the gold-haired goddess, and debating the issue, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a voice in his ear said, "which of the lovelies are you watching, Dom?" He turned to find Keldary of Mindelan standing beside him. "Keldary!" He exclaimed. "Good to see you! I thought you and Lerant were at Eldorne." "We had to come up for the state banquet, and other official affairs." Kel rolled her eyes. Then she repeated her question, pointing at the line of girls for emphasis. "Which one is it, then?" "That one, on the end, with the honey-colored hair," Dom answered, a little sheepishly. "Oh, Sophia?" Asked Kel, and then she chuckled. "I should have guessed. Who else? She is pretty, isn't she?" "You know her?" Dom asked eagerly. "That's Sophia of The Glen, my cousin." Kel answered. "She was at the wedding," Dom stated, eyes once again on Sophia. "She was indeed." Kel answered. "No wonder you were a wreck.You were distracted." And Kel gave him a punch on the shoulder. Dom glanced at Kel's ladylike attire, and decided not to return with a shove. Instead he said, "Tell me more about her. Or better yet, introduce me to her." "With pleasure," answered Kel, and with a smirk on her lips, led the way.  
  
"Sophia, there's someone here I want you to meet," Kel said to the lovely girl, as she took her arm and gently turned her towards Dom. He felt his heart do a flip as she smiled at him. "Sophia of The Glen, meet Domitan of Masbolle. Dom is in Troop 1 of the King's Own. Domitan of Masbolle, Sophia of the Glen, my cousin, and Sergeant of troop 17 of the Queen's Riders." Dom tried to picture this apparition of beauty muddy, bloody, and bedraggled, maneuvering her pony around the bodies of dead bandits, and couldn't imagine it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, My Lady," he said, choosing to address her with her born title instead of her earned one, Sergeant. He could relate to it better. He kissed her soft hand. She smiled at him as he lifted his head once more. "Domitan of Masbolle, you were Lerant of Eldorne's best man, were you not? At his wedding?" She asked. She had a low, clear almost musical voice. "Yes, Lady Sophia, I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged. And please call me Dom," he answered, as smooth and suave as he could manage. She colored slightly at his obvious flirtation, but didn't look displeased. "Likewise, just call me Sophia," she said. If he could have possibly done it without anyone seeing, Dom would have flashed Kel the thumbs up sign. As it was, he simply offered Sophia his arm and asked, "Would you care to dance, Sophia?" With color high in her cheeks, and her eyes sparkling, Sophia answered, "Very much, Dom."  
  
Watching the tall couple on the dance floor, Kel mutter softly to Queen Thayet, "Instantaneous, Your Majesty. Who could have seen it coming?" "Do  
you believe in love at first sight?" Thayet asked Kel, curiously. Kel  
turned to look her queen full in the face. "I do, your majesty. But I believe what those two just experienced was more like lust at first sight." Thayet smirked. "You're right. Lust is a thousand times more common than  
love."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eight dances and two hours later, Dom and Sophia could be found sitting on a bench in the courtyard, surrounded by the queen's immaculately tended garden. As soon as she sat down, Sophia did a thing that no court lady does in the presence of gentlemen. She took her slippers off. At first, Dom was taken aback by this unladylike gesture, but then he took a look at the slippers she wore. They were tiny, pointed at the end, and had heels that became impossibly thin at the tip. Sophia gasped as she removed them. "Oh, that feels so good," She murmured. "Why do you wear those things?" Dom asked. "Because it's court fashion," she answered, with a sardonic grin. "You're not like Kel or Buri, are you?" he said, curiously, watching her. "I mean, you actually care about the things most women care about, like fashions and gowns and court gossip. And at the same time, you're a soldier and sergeant!" "Let's just say I'm conflicted," She answered. "I can't decide whether I want to be a man or a woman." Dom laughed, and said, "From my observations, I think your femininity would be impossible to hide." "I'm glad," she answered, smiling slightly. He noticed her shivering slightly in the cool breeze. This is my chance, Dom thought, Time to steal her heart. He considered himself rather a Casanova, and had great faith in his own abilities. "You look cold," he said, scooting closer to her on the bench. "Regrettably, I have no coat to offer you, as a true gentleman would. But I find that rubbing my arms with my hands works well." And impulsively, he began to rub her arms gently. She stiffened, and he removed his hands immediately. She fixed him with a reproving look, but her eyes were laughing. "I can do that for myself, but thank you." She said, with a tiny smile. Dom stood up, and bowed low to her. "Lady Sophia, I beg your pardon for being so forward. Your beauty is so profound that I had to touch you to confirm that you were not a lovely apparition. If you wish, I will leave." And he continued to bow low, waiting for her answer. He was confident that she would not send him away; no woman he had used this on had ever told him to leave. "No, you can stay. You are forgiven," she said softly, smiling flirtatiously. Dom stood up and returned to his seat, more than redeemed. I'm doing better now than before, he thought smugly. Good job, Dom, old boy. She watched the stars, eyes wondering. "Do you know what that constellation is?" asked Dom, pointing at a group of stars. "No," she said, turning to him in surprise. "I'm terrible at constellations, remembering what they look like." "That is Lilani, the maiden. Legend has is," Dom said, scooting slightly closer to her. "There was once a beautiful maiden, in the ancient days of the Yamani Islands. Every man wanted to marry her, but she was never satisfied with any of them, for they were all selfish, lazy, and pompous." Sophia nodded, her eyes begging him to continue. "Well, one night she was walking along the coast of the island, and crying because she was being pursued by her many suitors. She gazed up to the moon for guidance, and saw the man in the moon. She fell immediately in love with him, for she could tell he was kind and gentle. As she looked up at him, her suitors came closer and closer, and she cried louder, and stretched out her arms to the sky. And the man in the moon reached down and lifted his bride into the sky, and now she resides with him, ruling the skies as his queen. She is the most magnificent constellation, don't you think?" He concluded. Sophia was silent for a moment, looking away from him at the sky. Then she said, "Your story makes her magnificent. Your words make her beautiful. Your mouth is like a paintbrush for words." She turned, and looked him in the face. She began to say something, but trailed off as she realized that they were so close that their noses were almost touching. Slowly, he leaned in, and kissed her. Her lips were moist and soft on his, and he could feel the heat of her body on his skin. When he pulled away, she was smiling. "Well," She said, but could thing of nothing to say. She tried again. "That was..." But she couldn't think of an adjective. "Perhaps another try could help you make up your mind," he suggested boldly, and leaned in for another go, but the clock began to strike. "Oh, Mithros," Sophia exclaimed as the clock told them it was two o'clock. "I have to train new recruits tomorrow, early in the morning." She jumped up, and he jumped up with her. Cursing under her breath, she managed to wedge her feet back into the tiny slippers. "May I escort you back into the ballroom, Lady Sophia?" He asked formally, taking her hand. "I'll be fine, you don't need to." She answered quickly, smiling at him. "It was wonderful to make your acquaintance." He bent, and kissed her hand a little more enthusiastically than court etiquette called for. "Good night, Lady Sophia," He murmured, and she slipped through the doors and into the ballroom. A little harder to win over than most, he considered, But she's mine now. I don't think this is going to be just another conquest. And he laughed out loud, with happiness he couldn't suppress.  
  
As he reentered the ballroom, Kel spied him and waved, motioning for him to come over to her. He strolled, trying his best to appear normal, but inside, he was a bundle of ecstasy, lust, and confusion. "So, did you enjoy tonight's ball?" Kel asked with a wink, as she pulled on her cloak. "Very much so," Dom answered, with a foolish grin. "I think I might start attending voluntarily."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I'll be faster with the third installment. 


	3. The assignment

I finally have the third chapter up! Now it'll only take me until I graduate from college to finish the fourth chapter! No, seriously, I've already started the fourth chapter, and I've resolved to be more punctual with installments henceforth.

Once again, I only had enough talent to create Sophia. The rest of the characters belong completely to Tamora Pierce.

For those of you who commented on the huge paragraphs of the last chapter, I spaced this one out for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The weather is just too miserable to be bearable for this time of year," grumbled Raoul of Goldenlake, Commander of the King's Own, looking out of his rain-streaked window at the practice courts. They were nothing more than mud pits now. Dom started. "I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?"

He had been thinking about his evening plans. He was supposed to meet Lady Sophia of The Glen at a small eating house in the heart of Corus, and he was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. He had been contemplating what to wear.

"What's wrong with you, Masbolle?" Raoul barked, in a rare moment of gruffness towards his favorite sergeant.

"I don't know, sir. I'll try to pay closer attention from now on," Dom answered obediently, standing before the commander's desk, head bowed. Actually, he wasn't planning on paying closer attention at all. He just didn't plan on getting caught inattentive again.

This would be the third time he would see Sophia since the banquet where they had met. Several days after the banquet, he had escorted her to another party, a private affair thrown by Sir Gareth (the Younger) of Naxen and his wife, Cythera, at their large house in Corus. A week later, they had gone riding. When they were together, they talked and laughed like friends, and in spite of Dom's greatest flirtatious efforts, Sophia remained coolly ladylike and platonically friendly, and seemed to have forgotten their kiss under the stars.

Raoul's words called him back to the present with a snap. "I know you're a young man, in your prime and sick of being cooped up all winter and spring. So I have an assignment for you," He said briskly, arranging the papers on his desk into a neat stack. "There's a group of bandits that has been attacking and pillaging small villages on the Northeast edge of the royal forest. I'm sending you, in command of several Own troops, to rid the area of bandits."

Dom felt shocked, but also invigorated. He hadn't been expecting an assignment for several months. When an assignment did come, he had expected it to involve most of the own, not just himself and several troops. But his blood rose at the prospect of a mission, some real soldiering and warfare to be done, even if it was only against a measly troop of bandits.

As though reading his thoughts, Raoul slapped down the stack of papers onto the desk, and stared over his reading spectacles gravely.

"This isn't an easy assignment, though it may sound like it. This bandit troop has gotten extremely large. So large, in fact, that they have three base camps. All together, they measure at least 400, maybe more."

He continued, as though he knew that Dom wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "It won't just be you and your men. A Queen's Riders' sergeant will lead the entire force, which will be made up of four Own troops and four Rider troops. You will answer to this sergeant."

Dom protested, without even thinking. "Sir, surely we can do this with Own troops alone. We don't need Riders."

"Don't be a damn fool, Masbolle," Raoul said sharply, hands suddenly clenched fists resting on his desk. "They're skilled in keeping quiet, in camouflage, in subtlety, and they have small, nimble ponies. We're loud, flashy, and not particularly good at surprise attacks. We do have strong mounts and strong hand-to-hand combat skills. To pull this off, Own troops and Riders need to work together, to form a plan that uses both strengths."

"And who is this sergeant who I will take orders from, sir?" Dom asked, grudging but accepting.

"You will see soon. They are supposed to arrive any minute now," Raoul answered.

Dom took a seat in front of the desk, and looked agitatedly around his commander's office as he pondered this turn of events. It would be nice to get out of Corus, and do what the Own had trained him to do. But why did he have to answer to a member of the Queen's Riders? Secretly, Dom considered the Rider's weak, unskilled at true warfare. It was insulting to be commanded by one.

The office door opened, and both Raoul and Dom stood, as Commander Buri entered the room. She wore her dark hair braided tightly and wound around the back of her head. She was in uniform, the brown and red breeches and tunic of the Riders, and she nodded smartly at both of them as she entered briskly.

And behind her, someone else entered. A woman, much taller than Buri, in full Rider uniform, and red stripes on her arms to indicate that she was a sergeant. She had honey-blond hair braided down her back, bright blue eyes, and creamy skin, dusted with freckles. Sophia of The Glen, Sergeant of Troop 17 of the Queen's Riders.

Dom Gaped. He couldn't help it. And she looked equally surprised. So this is who would be commanding him. Dom wasn't sure whether he should laugh or moan. Numbly, he shook hands with both Buri and Sophia, as courtesy dictated, and mumbled the appropriate phrases of greeting.

Raoul was completely unaware of the difficulty of the situation. He uttered the words Dom had been praying would not be said: "Sergeant Domitan, This is Sergeant Sophia. She will your commander while you are on this mission. I hope you two will prove to be good strategists together."

Dom smiled ironically at Sophia, and said wryly, "Maybe we could discuss this over a meal, Commander? I know of a good eating house in the center of Corus. "


	4. Dinner

Okay, fourth chapter is up, and much faster than the third chapter was! I'm a little confused about the direction I want the story to take, but hopefully I don't contradict myself too much in this chapter. Thank you everyone for your constructive (and polite) criticism of chapter three!!! I tried to fix stuff that you pointed out to me, but let me know if you have any other suggestions. For some reason, I can't get the beginnings of my paragraphs to tab. I do it on word perfect, but after I transfer it too document manager, the tabs are gone. Sorry.

I only own Sophia. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Sophia finished the last bite of her meal, Dom squirmed in his seat, uncomfortably.Dinner

had been awkward: Patchy, unintelligent small talk, alternating with seemingly-long periods of

silence. Not for the first time, Dom experienced nervousness with a woman. But in a way, it was

a new experience: The nervousness wasn't because of the shine of her hair, the flash of her eyes,

or her flirtatious giggle. It was because the woman across the table from him was in full uniform,

and was now his commanding officer.

He looked at her empty plate. _The girl can really pack it in, _he thought. She had finished a

very large dish, and had never lost momentum or gusto while eating. He supposed it was silly for

women to peck daintily at their food, but it was so much more...feminine that way.

"So, we should talk about the assignment," Sophia said briskly, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Okay," Dom said uncertainly.

He hadn't wanted this to become a business meeting, but that was what it was becoming. He

glanced at the napkin in his lap. The corner of the stiff white cloth was turned up, and seemed to

be waving at him, in a gesture expressing, "help me!"

Sophia raised her hand into the air and snapped her fingers loudly. Dom frowned, finding the

gesture common and rude. However, the waiter did come quickly.

"Yes, My Lady?" He said, in an almost humble tone.

"We are ready to pay," She answered pointedly. Dom reached for his pocket, but Sophia was

quicker.

She handed the man a gold coin and commanded, "No change. Good night."

The waiter bowed and nearly ran from the table, leaving Dom with his dinner companion-turned-

drill sergeant.

Sophia jumped up from the table, and fairly marched towards the door, Dom trailing behind.

She pushed her way out through the heavy oak doors of the eating house, ignoring two coat-

check boys trying to open them for her. As soon as Dom was outside and beside her in the cool

night air, she said,

"We can talk in my rooms when we ride back to the palace. As the two commanders we need

to form a fight plan as soon as possible, so we know what supplies we'll need."

She turned, preparing to walk over to where he horse was tethered nearby, but Dom caught her

arm. She turned questioningly.

"What is it, Sergeant Domitan?"

"Why are you acting so changed?" Dom was himself a little shocked at his directness.

She blinked, blue eyes wide, the picture of innocence and ignorance of his intent. "What do you

mean?"

"Why are you so cold, so...distant? Why didn't you let me pay or open the door for you?" He

asked, the words coming easier as he spoke faster. "I thought we were friends. Suddenly, it's as

though you don't know me."

She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held it tight, as though the very act of retaining her arm

was evidence of the truth of his words. Her façade crumbled slightly, and her expression

changed. She now looked uncomfortable, unhappy. She leaned towards him slightly, and said

low,

"I just think we need to approach this in a business-like fashion. We shouldn't treat each other

as friends, but as partners. It will just complicate the situation to bring personal affection into the

picture."

Dom gripped her arm suddenly harder. He saw her flinch in pain, but he felt as though he

couldn't control his limbs. A rush of anger, hot and painful as a cramp, flooded his system.

"But what about us? We get along so well, we were getting to know each other so well. There

was something between us. You're willing to give up a ripening future for you and me because of __

_complication_?"She met his eyes for one moment. Then she wrenched her arm out his grasp,

and sharply turned her face away.

"I'm sorry, but that's my decision," She said coldly "I would appreciate it if you would comply

with it."

She quickly untied her horse, mounted, and turned the dappled grey pony to face Dom. He

stood, staring up at her, finally feeling pain in place of anger.

"We'll meet tomorrow instead of tonight, Sergeant. 10 am, my rooms. Goodnight."

And she turned and cantered off without a backwards glance.

Dom mounted his horse slowly, his thoughts burdening his body. For a fleeting moment, he felt

contempt and near hatred for Sophia. _It's good I escaped that slut. She played the man too _

_much, and my taste is wholly for women, _he thought bitterly. It hurt so much, and he didn't

understand why she had done it. She was heartless, cold, cruel, he thought savagely, as he

mounted carelessly. How could it be so easy for her to rid herself of him?

But his overriding emotion was loss, as he rode back towards the palace. He felt strangely

drained, devoid. He hadn't realized she occupied such a big place inside him.


End file.
